Brittana One Shot
by sjmax
Summary: Brittana prompts - humour/romance
1. Chapter 1

Slushy

"You are such a loser! You even smell like a loser…" Karofsky was standing in front of Tina. He had a slushy in his hand and a sneer on his face. Tina whimpered. After winning Nationals, she really thought the days of being slushied were over.

She closed her eyes and waited for it. There wasn't much else she could do. No one would could stop the train that was Dave Karofsky from derailing when he had a slushy in his hand and a member of Glee in front of him.

"Hi Dave" a sing-song voice sang out near Tina's ear. She opened her eyes, recognising the voice.

"Hey Brittany" Dave replied absentmindedly. He barely even looked at her as she walked past, his icy glare still fixed on the trembling form in front of him.

Tina opened her mouth to call out to Brittany when Dave's slushy stopped her voice before it was air born.

He walked away laughing, but it was Brittany's disappearing shape ahead of her that hurt more than the sting of slushy in her eyes.

* * *

"She just walked by!" Tina was sniffing and still wiping slushy from her hair and neck.

"What was she supposed to do? She's no match for Karofsky." Tina looked at Kurt and shook her head. "What?" he said looking around the choir room for support. "It's true."

"He does have a point Tina" Mercedes said.

Tina turned around to face Mercedes. "That's so not the point" she said. "It was the way she just walked past me, without even stopping to offer support and she even said 'hi' to Dave." Tina's voice had gone all scratchy with indignation. Mike winced. He hated Tina's scratchy voice.

"Hi guys" Brittany walked in. She smiled in her way and sat down. It was Thursday, a good day. She felt peaceful and sunny.

No one replied, but Brittany didn't notice.

"Are you _friends _with Dave Karofsky Brittany?"

Brittany swivelled around to face Tina. "Who?" she said.

Tina rolled her eyes. "You know full well who, big guy, on the football team, likes to share his slushies."

Brittany. "Oh, _that _Dave Karofsky!" Brittany said smiling. "He is very generous with his slushies."

Tina mumbled something under her breath and Mike nearly made the mistake of patting her as a gesture of comfort. Tina really didn't like being 'patted'. He smiled compassionately at her instead.

"I think Tina is a little miffed that you walked past and said 'hi' to Karofsky when he was just about to slushy her." Mercedes smiled at Brittany. She knew there was never any point in getting angry with her.

Brittany listened carefully and then frowned and then looked at Tina. "Is that why you smell of strawberry?" she asked, and then wiped a finger across Tina's cheek, scooping up some stuck-on slushy. She put her finger into her mouth. "Yum" she said.

Rachel and Finn walked in.

"Hello fellow Glee members" Rachel said. Finn sat down, but Rachel stayed up front and centre with her smile lighting up the room and blinding herself to anything happening in front of her. "I have an announcement to make" she said with self-importance.

"Not now" Kurt said. "There's kind of a 'thing' going on here."

"Oh?" Rachel frowned and looked at everyone individually. She was trying to assess whether it was serious enough to make her announcement wait. Her eyes rested on Tina who had the tell-tale signs of wet hair and a face fixed with fuming rage. She had been slushied and the group were consoling her.

"We all know what it feels like to get slushied Tina" Rachel began, but Brittany put up her hand.

"I don't" she said. She stared at Rachel and waited, nervous. Brittany always felt slightly nervous that once Rachel started talking, she would never stop and she, Brittany, knew somewhere in the untouched recesses of her mind that 'death by Rachel' would not be a good way to go. She stared at her, blinking. She noticed Rachel didn't blink and it just reinforced her belief that she wasn't actually human at all.

Thankfully Rachel eventually released Brittany from her stare. She looked around confused, but then her eyes once again fell on her.

"You've never been slushied?" She put her hands on her hips. Brittany shook her head. She wished she hadn't said anything. "Never?" She flicked her gaze and her glare grew more intent. Brittany's head shake was rather less emphatic. "You have _never _been slushied?" Rachel's cross examination got louder.

Santana walked in and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Santana said sitting next to Brittany. Rachel only stood centre stage to sing or to attack and from the way she was posturing, she was in full attack mode. It took all of five seconds to have her suspicions confirmed. Rachel pointed a shaking finger at Brittany.

"She has never been slushied!" The finger stayed pointing and beside her, Santana felt Brittany shrivelling.

"First of all," Santana drawled, "drop your finger." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Rachel saw the intent; she lowered her finger. "Second of all, Brittany can never be slushied." She folded her arms across her chest and gave Rachel a withering stare. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel stammered and looked at the rest of the Glee club. Did no one else have anything to say? She focused on Finn, but he kept his eyes downcast. Tina was too terrified of Santana to contest anything she said, as was most of the other Glee members. She sighed and puffed and flicked her hair and then she smiled her winning smile.

"Don't misunderstand me Santana" she said, allowing her smile to grow even larger. "I don't _mind _that Brittany has never been slushied…" She paused. She did mind. She minded very much indeed, but she also knew it wasn't the time or place to reveal her true feelings. "I, and all the other Glee members, are just curious to know _why_… I mean, is there a secret to _not _getting slushied, because I, for one, have had my fair share."

She went and sat down.

Santana swivelled around in her chair so that she could see everyone, including Brittany who was staring at her with awe.

"Brittany is known as an Untouchable…" Santana shrugged. "I thought you all knew that."

"What exactly does that mean?" Tina asked.

"Your boyfriend knows, ask him." Santana smirked at Tina, then she looked at Rachel. "Your boyfriend knows too."

Rachel looked at Finn horrified. "Finn?" she said. "What does she mean?"

Finn went red and shrugged.

"Mike?" Tina was flashing Mike one of her most serious glares. It was almost violent in its intent.

Santana stood up. "Do any of you boys actually own any balls?" She looked around the room shaking her head. She loved strong women, but she couldn't bear bossy women and their frightened little boyfriends. She had been one of those girls before, scaring boyfriends into doing whatever she wanted because she had the power of her boobs and her tongue. She looked at Brittany, at the innocence on her face and was so grateful for her and the woman she had become because of her.

"There was an embargo on slushying Brittany, decreed by the football team. Every bully in the school had to sign their name in blood."

"But _why_?" Rachel asked getting more and more annoyed.

"Because of her power…" Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. Brittany smiled back. She never knew the power she had until Santana told her, but she hadn't really been surprised when she found out she was capable of turning people to stone and commanding unicorns at the blink of her eyes. It was just a sad thing that she had not yet seen a real live one.

Santana tilted her head and smiled at the other Glee members. While she was alive, no one would _ever _lay a finger on Brittany.

"Deal with it" she said. "Brittany is a magical being and the football team know it, right Finn?" She waited until he looked up. He was caught between her and Rachel, but ultimately, he was more scared of Santana.

"Right" he said shrugging.

"Right" Mike said knowing Tina would yell at him later.

* * *

Author's note: A bit of Brittana Fun. Leave me a review if you like and I'll write more of the same.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost Love

"I don't understand, why?"

"I think you know why Santana."

Brittany was standing in her bedroom. It's where she felt safe. It's where she could be the person she was without being judged, and Santana had always understood that, but now someone else did too.

She reached out to Santana. "I couldn't wait for you any longer."

Santana shrugged off Brittany's hand. "That doesn't make sense Brit. When you love someone, you wait for them, no matter how long."

"I agree" Brittany said. "But you have to know they love you back."

"You know I love you!" Santana wanted to storm out of Brittany's bedroom, but she was afraid to leave. "You knew…" Her voice broke, but she wouldn't cry.

Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry Santana, but you hurt me."

"Is this about Puck?" Santana had a sinking feeling inside. She felt as if she was drowning and there was nothing she could do about it. "It didn't mean anything and you know that…"

Brittany smiled. It was a beautiful smile. An innocent smile of love and compassion.

"I know you don't love him, but it will always be like that. I will always look at you and wonder why you're not with someone better looking, more popular."

Tears sprang into Santana's eyes, despite her determination. "My God, Brit…" She shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You are more beautiful than anyone and I don't care about popular…"

"But you do Santana. I know you do. I know you as well as you know yourself, you told me that. And being popular is important to you." She shrugged "But it's not to me and it isn't to Sam either."

Santana blanched at the mention of his name. "He's not good enough for you Brit."

"He loves me and he wants what I want."

Santana felt the despair building until it began to froth madly and turned into anger and resentment.

"He's just a stupid boy!" she shouted.

"He loves me" Brit said again. She spoke quietly. She was calm and unafraid of Santana's passion that made her eyes flash dangerously.

"He will never love you like I love you" Santana said.

Brit took hold of Santana's hand and gently caressed her fingers. "No one will ever have the love we had Santana" she said softly, smiling again; that beautiful smile that drove Santana mad. That made her want to take her into her arms and kiss her and never let her go. "But it's too much for this world. One of us will end up hurt and I don't want it to be me…" She looked deeply into Santana's eyes and then reached out to wipe a solitary tear that was glistening on her cheek. "…but I don't want it to be you either."

She drew her into her arms.

"I will always love you" she whispered. "But you have to let me go now."

In her arms, Santana felt her heart breaking.

* * *

Author's Note - requests welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Honey, Lemon & Turmeric

* * *

Santana opened her eyes. She had been in a deep sleep, but something had woken her up. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked across at Brittany.

Brittany seemed to be stuck leaning out of bed.

"Brit!" Santana threw off her bedcovers and ran around to Brittany's side of the bed. "What do you think you're doing honey?" She eased Brittany back against her pillows. "Are you okay?"

Brittany took a deep, shaky breath. "Tissues" she said. "I was trying to get the tissues." She closed her eyes and a deep frown crossed her face.

"Here." Santana moved the box nearer and pulled one free. She dangled it in front of Brittany's nose. A smile flickered across Brittany's features.

"Thank you" she whispered. She opened her eyes and took Santana's hand. "Happy Birthday to the best girlfriend ever" she said. She entwined her fingers in Santana's. "I would kiss you, but it would be gross."

Santana laughed. "How's your throat this morning?" She reached out and stroked Brittany's face and then moved a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Still sore" Brittany said. She coughed and touched her neck, feeling her swollen glands. She opened her eyes and looked at Santana. "I don't think I will be well enough for your birthday meal tonight" she said. She pouted and blinked the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry Santana."

"Brit, do you think I care about my birthday when you're sick."

"I know. It's just that I asked the gremlins who bought my cold to take it away again before today, but they didn't listen to me." Brittany blew her nose.

"We'll have to get rid of your cold ourselves then." Santana stood up. "Sor for now, some hot lemon, turmeric and honey okay? My Aubela swore by it and I don't think I ever saw her sick. Brittany stuck out her tongue and grimaced. "You need to be brave Brit and drink it all down, okay? That's your birthday present to me. You have to let me look after you."

"Okay Nurse, whatever you say."

Santana's eyes twinkled. "There's an idea for when you're better" she said with a sexy smile.

She left Brittany to go and make her drink. Lord Tubbington, who had been curled up at the foot of the bed stretched and yawned. It was still early, earlier than usual for his first meal of the day, but he wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to be fed. He stood up and peered at Brittany before dropping, gracefully, to the floor, then he flicked his tail and strolled out of the room.

Brittany sighed disconsolately. Since Santana had been staying over regularly, Lord Tubbington had been very cold towards her.

Santana appeared at the doorway. "Shall I feed this overgrown monster who probably should go on a diet?"

"That's rude Santana. He has issues with his glands."

Santana rolled her eyes, but then laughed as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay Fat Cat…" Brittany heard her say, but her throat was too sore to call out and remonstrate with her.

She was back a few minutes later. "One hot lemon with a spoonful of honey and a sprinkle of turmeric." She put it down on the bedside table next to Brittany. "Wait until it cools" she said going back to her side of the bed. She climbed in.

Brittany grinned at her.

"What?" Santana grinned back. Even sick and assuming you could ignore the red, blotchy nose, Brittany looked divine. She nudged Brit gently with her shoulder. "Why are you grinning at me?"

"I have something for you…"

"We can't Brit. You're too sick…"

Brittany opened the drawer in her bedside table.

"Not that" she said. "I have this." She handed Santana a folded tissue. "I didn't have time to buy you a gift, but I wanted you to know how much I love you."

Santana took the tissue gingerly. "This isn't used is it? Because, honestly Brit, if it is, I love you too, but you can keep it."

"It's not been used" Brittany said. She smiled. "Open it."

Santana opened the tissue.

Brittany had drawn a big red heart and sprinkled glitter across it. And she had drawn a rainbow too and lots of little hearts. Stuck in the middle with some tape was a lock of blond hair and another darker hair.

Santana looked at Brit. "I love you Brittany S Pierce" she said. She laughed. It was full of emotion and a happy tear rolled down her cheek. "What's the darker hair?" she asked touching it with her finger.

"It's Lord Tubbington's. He insisted."

"That cat…" Santana said laughing again.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Santana took Brittany's hand and pressed it against her mouth. She kissed gently.

"I have something else" Brittany said and opened her drawer again. This time she handed Santana a small envelope. "I lied before. I've had this for a while."

Santana took the envelope and felt something small inside. She narrowed her eyes.

"What is this?" she said.

Brittany suddenly looked alive. She grinned like a little girl, full of excitement. "Open it!" she said again.

Santana opened the envelope and tipped the object onto her palm. Something 'rose gold' glinted at her.

"My God Brit…" Another tear rolled down Santana's cheek. Followed by another. She sniffed. She picked up the tiny treasures in her hand and looked at them; a letter 'B' and a letter 'S', entwined together.

"I couldn't afford the bracelet too" Brittany said apologetically.

Santana shook her head, overwhelmed.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, suddenly serious.

Brittany smiled shyly and slid down amongst her bedsheets. "Almost 100%. I just need me some lady kisses" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"How many times have we talked about this Brit?" Brit moaned in reply. "Seriously Brit, you can't drink tequila like that." Santana placed the cold flannel against the back of her neck. "How many did you have anyway?"

"Twelve, I think."

"Twelve? Oh my god, Brit! What were you thinking?"

"They were small glasses…" Brit held up her thumb and forefinger to indicate just how small they were. She stumbled in the process.

"Shot glasses are supposed to be small, Brit." Santana tried to steady her, but Brittany suddenly seemed much heavier than normal. "Okay, let's get you out of here."

"But I like it here." Brittany smiled and blinked. Slowly. Then she opened her eyes again and looked around. "It's really, really pink, isn't it?"

"It's Berry's bathroom," Santana said derisively. "Of course it's going to be pink."

"Pink, like a berry." Brittany giggled.

"Come on Brit. We need to get you home."

"No way!" Brittany wriggled away from Santana. "This is where I'm going to stay." She looked around. "In fact…" She trailed off and stumbled over to Rachel's bathtub. It was free standing with pink legs and gold taps.

Brittany stepped up and into the tub. Then she turned around to face Santana. She grinned.

"If anyone is looking for me, tell them I am lying in state…"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brit, if you're lying in state, you're dead."

Brittany frowned and then gasped. "Am I dead?" she asked.

"No, Brit." Santana sighed. "Look, just sit down okay. Sit down and just wait for me to come back."

Brittany smiled and then performed a mock salute.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," she said laughing, and then gingerly, eased herself down so that she was fully dressed and sitting in Rachel's bathtub.

Santana left Brittany humming happily to herself.

It was early still, not yet 9 o'clock and Santana was feeling a little irritated that she had to leave, because her girlfriend couldn't hold her drink.

She spotted Blaine and Kurt across the room.

"You'll do," she said to Blaine.

"Thank you, Santana", "but I'm with Kurt."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I need your muscles to help with Brit."

"What about my muscles?" Kurt asked, pouting.

Santana laughed and then stopped. "Oh, you're serious…" She pulled a face. "Whatever, both of you, come with me."

She turned and walked away without looking back. For a moment Blaine and Kurt stared after her and then, as if by mutual agreement, they both wordlessly followed her.

Santana opened the door and walked back into the bathroom.

"Oh my god," she said…

Kurt pushed past, followed by Blaine.

"Tina!"

Tina was in the bathtub with Brittany. She looked at the visitors and waved.

"Welcome to Tina and Brittany's 'Bitchin' Bathtime." Tina giggled.

"It's actually Brittany and Tina's, because it was my idea, but whatever…" Tina stopped laughing and frowned.

Blaine laughed and sat on the edge of the bath.

"What are you girls doing?" he said.

"You're very pretty Blaine," Brittany announced solemnly, "but sometimes, you're not too smart."

Blaine went to say something, but decided against it. Kurt sat down too.

"I think what Blaine is trying to say, is that you know, you girls are sitting in the bathtub and, well, why? I mean people usually sit in the bathtub to have a bath."

Brittany looked at Tina. "Shall I spell it out, Tina, or will you?"

Tina glared at Blaine and then at Kurt.

"We have our clothes on," she hissed. "Why would we be having an actual bath, with our clothes on?"

Kurt went to reply, but he too, decided not to bother.

"Okay, enough is enough Brit." Santana held her hand out. "We need to get you home, okay?"

Brittany pouted and shook her head.

"Santana Loopy Lopez, you just listen here…" Tina tried to stand up, but she couldn't quite make it. She stayed sitting, but angrily pointed her finger at Santana. "Don't you go bullying Brittany. We're having a perfectly nice time in the bath, thank you very much."

"Thank you very much." Brittany nodded in agreement. She folded her arms. "I'm staying right here with my new best friend, Tina…?" She frowned. "What's your surname?" she asked.

Tina rolled her eyes and then relaxed into the bath.

"Tonight, I don't need a surname, Tina the Titan will do." She laughed to herself.

Brittany nodded approvingly.

"I like that, a lot! And I shall be…" she stopped and closed her eyes in concentration.

"It's obvious," Tina said. She grinned. "Brittany the Bitch."

"That's it! That's me." She looked at Santana. "Just you remember it, Miss Santana." She giggled.

Blaine stood up.

"Santana, why don't you come and get a drink and leave the Titan and the Bitch doing their thing."

Kurt stood up too. He patted Santana's arm sympathetically.

"They're happy," he said. He lowered his voice. "They're not going anywhere."

Santana went to speak, but she shrugged instead.

She left the bathroom and headed straight for the bar and before she finished her drink, Brittany and Tina were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana watched Brittany from across the room. She watched over the brim of her glass and felt the jealousy surging inside her veins.

"You okay?" Finn was standing there. He looked down at Santana and must have seen something in her eyes. He frowned. "So, you're not okay?"

"Feel free to go and speak to someone who would actually like to be spoken to."

Finn sipped his drink. Santana's caustic slurs had long since failed to bother him.

"Why don't you go and talk to her," he suggested. She looked at him and he shrugged. "It might be more useful than standing there glaring at her."

"Are you still here?"

"There's not many other sober people here."

They both looked over towards Rachel who was now practising her slut drops with Sugar and Tina.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"You seriously should control your girlfriend."

Finn laughed. "Even if I wanted to!"

Santana looked at him. "Doesn't it drive you nuts?" She gestured towards Rachel who was now rubbing herself up against Sam, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you asking if Rachel drives me nuts, because then, the answer is 'yes'. If you're asking does it drive me nuts when she flirts with other guys…" He looked over to where she was now giving Kurt a lap dance. "Then, yeah, sure. I get jealous as hell, because she's beautiful…"

"Let's not get carried away," Santana sniped, but Finn smiled at her.

"Because she's beautiful," he said again. "And I feel as if she's mine, but she's not mine, not really and definitely not to control. Besides, I trust her." He took another sip of his drink and shrugged. "If I got paranoid every time she had a conversation with another guy, we'd have no future."

Santana took a long swig of her own drink. Her gaze was drawn back to the opposite corner of the room. Brittany was giggling with Blaine and Artie. Santana didn't mind that she was having fun, but she was sitting on Artie's lap. She hated that he was touching her, even if it was innocent.

"I can't stand it," she said.

"So, you don't trust her?"

Santana looked back at Finn. Her face twisted with a cruel smile.

"I don't trust men," she said.

Finn laughed. "I know I'm not that smart," he said and then held up a finger to silence Santana from adding a rude observation, "…but every time you use that excuse, that's all it is, an excuse. You can dress it up by saying, 'men are the problem', but the bottom line, is that it means you don't trust her." He smiled warmly. "Look at her," he said and they both turned to looked at Brittany.

She was draped around Artie and laughing at something Blaine had said. Then she looked at Artie and stroked his face. He might have been a pet.

"Brittany has all this love and innocence in her," Finn said. "She's not flirting with Artie, she's probably just wishing she could take him home and dress him up or something." Finn shrugged. "I don't know.". He sighed. "What I do know, is if you take all of that… sparkle, away, you won't be left with Brittany."

Santana sniffed. She looked at Finn and smiled. It was a rare and grateful smile.

"Rachel's lucky," she said. Finn looked over at his girlfriend. She was now asleep on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt was looking manically around the room for Blaine.

"Yeah," Finn said and sighed into his drink.

Santana put her glass down and took a deep breath.

The evening had started with her and Brittany having an argument and she needed to put it right.

She walked over to her and despite herself, smiled as the sound of her laughter reached her.

"Having fun?" She looked directly at Artie who seemed oblivious to the green tinge in her eyes, or the venom on her tongue.

Brittany looked at Santana and her smile faded. She was still angry with her.

"We don't want mean girls here," Brittany said. She looked up at Santana. "And you're mean."

"I'm sorry," Santana said.

Brittany shrugged. "Sorry only works if it means you know you were wrong." She stood up. "I just don't know if that's true, Santana."

"Of course I know I was wrong." Santana reached out a hand to Brittany, but Brittany shook her head. "I didn't mean to make you sad," she said quietly.

"I know that…"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Shall we leave you two alone," he said.

"No." Brittany took hold of Blaine's hand. She looked at Santana again.

"You didn't mean to hurt me, or shout, or basically accuse me of flirting, but you did, and I just can't see a time when you're going to be okay with that." She leant into Blaine. "I love my friends and I love being free to express myself without worrying if you're okay with it."

She wiped a tear that trickled morosely down her cheek.

"It makes me sad," she said quietly. And then she reached out and touched Santana's face. "But worse than that, is that it makes you sad too and so, we need to stop seeing each other until you can really, truly say you won't get jealous of me being me, but you have to mean it."

Santana didn't bother wiping her own tears. She felt as if she was falling, and there was nothing to hang on to.

"Brittany," she said. "Please. Please, don't…" She shook her head, despairingly. Words failed her.

"Brit, it's probably a good idea if me and Artie leave you two for a while…" Artie nodded emphatically at Blaine.

"I have nothing more to say," Brittany said. "Not right now." She smiled at Santana. It was a beautiful, Brittany, smile. "It doesn't mean I don't love you," she said.

Santana nodded and wiped her tears.

"I understand," she said. She saw Finn watching Rachel with a look of bemusement, and she walked blindly towards him. He looked up at her with a smile, but it died on his face when he saw Santana's anguish. "Take me home Finn," she said and was grateful for his arms as he led her away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, Brit!"

Santana struggled to try and free herself, but her arm felt broken and she was stuck. She could see nothing from where lay. She couldn't even wipe the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"You are the best girlfriend, ever." Brittany leaned towards Santana and kissed her gently on her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"The best." Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed her fingers tenderly. "This is nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Santana wiped it away gently.

"Then why the tears?"

"Happy tears," Brittany whispered, and she drew Santana into her arms. "Thank you," she said and kissed her cheek.

Santana blinked her own tears away. She had spent weeks preparing the party for Brittany and to see how much it meant to her was overwhelming.

"And you look hot too," Brittany said. She pressed her body against Santana's.

Santana laughed and pulled away. "As nice as it would be to roll around with you now, people will start arriving soon, and you needs to get ready." She watched as Brittany looked around. Taking in the hundreds of fairy lights that looped from beam to beam. And the coloured lanterns that lit up the once dark barn.

"What made you think of this place?"

Santana shrugged. "Someone suggested it to me." She thought then of telling Brittany the real reason she was throwing the party. She had a ring nestled in her pocket. She had found the barn and thought it was a perfect place for a wedding. On a whim, and for Brittany's birthday, she had hired it and was going to propose that night. If Brittany said 'yes', they would get married the following year.

"It's so beautiful, Santana," Brittany said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Brit."

* * *

There was the terrible sound of screaming and it jolted Santana awake.

"Help me," a voice groaned. "Help me."

Santana was confused. She had a pain across her chest that felt like fire.

"Help," the voice said again. Quieter now.

But Santana couldn't help. She looked across at Brittany again. Her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful still. The sparkling hairpiece that had been entwined throughout her hair dangled loose on one side. It hung against her cheek, nearly touching the trickle of blood.

"Brittany," Santana said again. "Brittany…" She watched her for a moment, willing her to wake up, but it hurt too much, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"I have to say Santana, you have excelled." Kurt was beaming.

Blaine smiled approvingly. "You really have," he said. "This is beautiful." He looked around. "Brittany is a lucky lady," he said. His dark eyes twinkled.

Santana grinned. "I'm the lucky one," she said.

"Well, you deserve one another, just like Blaine and me." Kurt put his arm through Blaine's. "When two people are so obviously meant to be together…" He blushed.

Kurt was walking on air. Blaine was the love of his life and all the hurt was behind them and would stay there. They were going to be together forever, and he couldn't wait for the next part of the journey to begin.

"What?" Santana looked from Kurt to Blaine and back again. "You can't hide anything from me," she said.

Kurt's blush deepened. He looked at Blaine.

"This is Brittany's night," Blaine said coyly, ignoring the eager look Kurt was giving him.

"And Brittany's not here," Santana said. She scanned the room. Not many people had yet arrived, and Brittany had disappeared to get ready. "Come on," she said. "Out with it."

Blaine looked at Kurt and shrugged. Kurt looked fit to burst. His smile spread across his whole face.

"Blaine asked me to marry him," he whispered. "I said, 'yes'!" He squealed.

"Oh my god," Santana embraced them both. "That is so cool," she said. "So cool…"

"You mustn't tell anyone else yet. Not tonight."

Santana shook her head. "My lips are sealed," she said.

Blaine frowned at her. "And now it's your turn…"

"What are you talking about?"

Blaine grinned. "I know you too well, Santana. You're happy for us, we can see that, but something tells me you have a little secret of your own that you're dying to share with someone."

Santana suddenly looked very serious. "You are good at that," she said admiringly.

"He's good at lots of things," Kurt said in a dramatic whisper.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Quid pro quo, Santana." Blaine narrowed his eyes. From somewhere near the door, they heard a squeal. "Be quick," he said. "I recognise Tina's squealing and she'll be here in 20 seconds and counting." He snapped his fingers. "Quid pro quo," he whispered urgently.

"Tina has eyes on us," Kurt hissed.

"Okay, okay." Santana leaned in towards Kurt and Blaine. "I have a ring in my pocket. I'm going to ask her. Tonight."

Kurt squealed almost as loud as Tina.

"Why are you squealing Kurt?" Tina asked as she draped herself around Blaine. She kissed his cheek. Blaine turned to her and hugged her, then he looked back at Santana and winked.

Santana winked back and then, from across the room, she saw Brittany and she felt as if her heart was about to explode.

* * *

Pain ripped Santana from her unconscious state.

She was panting in pain. Why wouldn't someone come? She managed to look over towards Brittany. She looked so pale. So still. Wake up Brit, she thought. Please, please wake up.

She didn't wake up.

* * *

Santana noticed how people turned to watch Brittany walk across the floor, but Brittany only had eyes for Santana. She smiled as she got nearer. She looked stunning, and it took Santana's breath away.

"Brit, you look…" Santana shook her head. Words failed her. Brittany smiled a little coyly. She knew the effect she was having and was enjoying her moment.

She had a string of silver and pearls, entwined throughout her hair that curled, subtly, to her shoulders. She was wearing a white and silver floaty dress, which was off one shoulder. She looked like a Medieval Princess.

"You need to come and dance," Brittany said taking Santana's hand. She led her to the dance floor.

"I feel like you've bewitched me," Santana whispered.

"I have." Brittany smiled. "I have unicorn dust in my hair and anyone who comes into contact with me, falls instantly under my spell." She breathed deeply. "But this is the only place I want to be."

* * *

Afterwards, the thing that Kurt would remember most about the party was the noise.

"Everyone was laughing and talking," he said. "The music was loud and there was singing of course. Rachel was a bit tipsy and was belting out all these musical numbers, but no one cared. I remember looking around and seeing all these beautiful faces. There was joy in that room. A lot of it. Rachel and Finn looked happy together again. Puck and Quinn. But no one looked happier than Santana and Brittany. Except for Blaine. And me. That was the happiest night of my life…"

* * *

"Santana… Santana…" Santana opened her eyes, confused. Someone was calling her, but it wasn't Brittany. She looked across at her. Her dress was torn and bloodied. It would be ruined.

"Brit," she whispered.

"Santana?" Someone was behind her.

"Kurt?"

"Oh my god, yes. Are you okay? I'm stuck and Blaine's… Blaine's… He's not moving."

"It's okay, Kurt." She heard him cry. "Kurt, listen to me. We're going to be okay." She tried moving, but the agony was brutal. She screamed.

"Don't try to move," Kurt whimpered. "Stay still."

Santana thought she could hear sirens in the distance.

"They'll be here soon," she said. She felt her eyes closing again. Her head felt thick.

"There's so much blood," she heard Kurt say before she drifted away.

* * *

"Finn, buddy. You need to get that under control."

Finn turned to watch Rachel as she gyrated against Artie. He looked back at Puck.

"To be fair, Artie doesn't seem to mind."

They both watched for a while, mesmerised.

Rachel was half- way through 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody', and as she sang and gyrated, she was crying. But Finn knew Rachel well enough to know they were happy tears.

"She's just happy, dude," he said.

"I don't think Rachel should drink booze," Puck said.

"I think that's a valid point." Finn laughed. He clapped Puck on the shoulder. "Happy for you man. I've haven't seen Quinn so happy in a long time."

They looked at Quinn who, at that moment, was watching Rachel with a mixture of horror and disgust, but there was a serenity about her too. She was dressed in pale yellow and was gently swaying to the music.

"She's been riding the Puck Train, course she's happy." Puck said. Then he turned back to Finn. "She makes me happy too dude," he said. "This is the real deal, you know?"

"Wow." Finn took a sip of his drink. Rachel had stopped singing. Or rather, Santana had taken the mic from her. He watched her moment of panic, as she was disarmed, but then she laughed shrilly at something Tina said and it made Finn smile.

"I know that feeling," he said to Puck.

* * *

"Oh my god. Please, Blaine…" It was Kurt's voice that woke Santana again. She blinked, but she couldn't see properly. There were lights everywhere and noise, but there was no more pain.

"Brit," she whispered.

"Santana?" Santana smiled. It was her voice. She was awake. She wished she could see her, but it was so dark now. And cold.

"Please, Blaine, please…"

A voice.

"No pulse here."

"Oh god, please, please don't let him die, please…" Santana heard Kurt's pain. "Please wake him up. Please."

"Sir, we need to get you out first."

"No. No! I'm fine. Please. He's my fiancée…"

"We can't help him right now, Sir. Let us help you. What's your name?"

* * *

"Thank you, Rachel, for yet another song." Santana's voice was edged with irritation, but the truth was, she didn't mind Rachel singing all night. She didn't mind she was drunk and annoying. She didn't care about anything other than Brittany. And Brittany was there by her side. Smiling and radiant.

Santana raised her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast, to my beautiful girlfriend." There was a cheer.

"Yay, Brittany," Rachel screeched. Santana heard Finn hush her.

She turned to Brittany. "You are my life," she said. "You are the reason every day is sunny for me. You are the reason I smile. You have accepted me and loved me for who I am, and I can never thank you enough for that, because I am seriously flawed. I'm angry. I'm rude. I can be obnoxious and unkind."

"Only sometimes," Tina yelled. There was a spattering of laughter. Mike looked ready to throttle her.

"Never," Brittany said.

Santana took Brittany's hand. "I was bored with life before you came along, Brit. And I don't want to spend another day without you by my side." She got down on one knee. She heard Rachel and Tina shriek and gasps of surprise gathered momentum. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt and Blaine. Blaine blew her a kiss.

"Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my wife. Will you spend your life with me and let me make you as happy as you make me?"

Brittany's smile lit up the barn far more than the lights had. She put a hand to her chest and dropped down in front of Santana.

"Oh my god, Santana…" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hope they're happy tears," Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded. She looked down at the ring. A simple, exquisite diamond.

"I would love to marry you," she said. She sobbed and threw her arms around Santana. "Yes!"

* * *

"Can you tell us your name?" She groaned. "Can you hear me? She's responsive. Pretty sure the leg's broken. Multiple fractures and contusions."

"What about the driver?"

A light shone in Santana's face. It was so bright.

"Unresponsive. Impossible to move her. She has catastrophic injuries to the pelvis. We've done what we could for her pain, but there's not much more we can do."

"What about the other passengers?"

"Two males in the back. They've just taken one by road. He should be fine. The other boy, deceased at the scene."

She groaned again.

"Stay with us Miss. Help is on the way. Can you tell us your name?"

"Brittany…" She opened her eyes. A man was looking at her. "I'm getting married," she said.

* * *

It was warm all of a sudden.

Santana felt odd, but she wasn't in pain anymore. She looked around and laughed. A unicorn was watching her.

"They're not real," she said to herself, but the unicorn came over to her and blew gently down its nose. "My fiancée would love you," Santana said. She felt something wet on her cheek and touched a finger to it. It was a tear. "I won't see her anymore, will I?" The unicorn shook its beautiful head. "She was going to be my wife," Santana whispered. She leaned against the unicorn and breathed in its scent.

"Will you stay with me?" she said. "It will be a long time, but she's worth the wait."


	7. Tattoo Cowboy

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Babe."

"You want to tell me something?"

Brittany tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged. She looked down. Santana was giving her one of her stares. She was powerless under the scrutiny. Brittany often thought that Santana would be great as an interrogator. She had even once sent off a query letter to the CIA (care of the Pentagon of course), telling them about Santana and her "special powers". Funnily enough, they had sent their reply directly to her mom. Brittany assumed they hadn't liked her drawing, but she was certain, one day…

Santana tilted Brittany's face up so that she was able to look directly at her girlfriend. Brittany was powerless.

"I'll tell you anything," she said.

Santana laughed. "I just wanna know about the 'thing', you know? The thing you're keeping for a surprise."

"Oh."

"Oh." Santana folded her arms across her chest, which meant, in Santana Land, Brittany had to stay and deal with the present. That was sometimes tricky for her.

Mr Schue walked in the choir room. He smiled easily.

"Students early, I like that." He put down the music he was carrying and then frowned. "Everything okay?"

Brittany skipped over to Mr Schue. Escape was possible when there were other people in the room. Or so she thought.

"Actually, Mr Schue, no. Everything is _not _okay."

"Okay…" Mr Schue perched on his stool. "Why don't you tell me, Santana."

Santana looked at Brittany and shook her head as if disappointed.

"Brittany has decided to get a tattoo."

"Oh, that…" Brittany smiled in understanding. "I thought you meant…" She trailed off. "It doesn't matter." Then she frowned. "How did you know, anyway?"

Rachel walked in. Although, it wasn't so much a walk, more a flounce, but she faltered when she saw Santana glaring at her.

"I'll give you one guess," Santana said.

"What have I done?" Rachel said, hovering by the door.

"You told Santana my secret," Brittany said accusingly.

Rachel proceeded with caution. "You didn't tell me it was a secret, Brittany…"

"I did too."

Rachel shook her head vehemently. "No, you didn't."

Brittany looked skywards, trying to recall the conversation. "You're right. It was the other thing."

Santana frowned. "Wait. There's something else?"

Brittany grinned and put her finger to her lips. "Shh," she said to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then tried to convey a look of bewilderment at Santana.

"Anyway," Brittany said folding her arms across her chest. It was her time to exert herself. "It's _my _body and I do what I like to it."

Mr Schue put up a hand. "True, Brittany. But have you thought that a tattoo will stay with you for the rest of your life?"

Brittany hesitated. She hadn't thought that.

"I know," she mumbled and sat down.

Santana sat down next to her and put her arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Tell me why you want to do it," she asked.

"She said, to make herself sexier," Rachel said from behind.

Santana turned and silenced Rachel with her glare.

"Can I have this conversation with my girlfriend?" she said with icy undertones. Rachel sat back and pursed her lips together. Santana sighed and smiled at Brittany. "Is that really why Brit?" she said.

Brittany nodded. "You're sexy all the time," she said. "And I wanted to do something that made you think of me like that."

Santana laughed, confused. "You don't think I think you're sexy?" She moved her arm and took Brittany's hand. "My God, Brit…" She trailed off as Artie, Finn and Mercedes walked in.

"Whatsup, people!"

"Brittany's getting a tattoo and Santana doesn't want her to," Rachel said to Artie.

Santana closed her eyes and counted to 5.

"That is _not _cool," Mercedes said as she sat down. "A tattoo's for life, you know."

"Don't do it, girl," Artie said.

Rachel used her eyes to instruct Finn to join in the debate. He had learned never to ignore the summons, but he shrugged.

"I kinda like tattoos," he said. He avoided Rachel's horrified look.

"Thank you, Finn." Brittany stood up. "Thank you all for your input and advice, but I have made up my mind and I'm getting one."

"I don't want you to, Brit." Santana stood up.

"But you like them!" Brittany could feel herself wanting to cry.

"Not on you," Santana felt torn. Seeing a tattoo on a beautiful body was kind of cool. But not on her girlfriend. Not on Brittany's innocent and lovely skin. "I love you as you are," she said quietly.

Brittany smiled. "And I love you," she said. "But this is something I want to do, so, you're going to have to deal with it." She walked out of the choir room.

Santana stared after her.

"Just so you know," Rachel said nervously. She waited until Santana was looking at her and when she did, she almost lost her nerve, but she continued, falteringly. "The other thing she mentioned, I wouldn't worry about that, it was to do with her saving money to buy a unicorn…" She trailed off.

"Okay guys, let's settle down." He turned to Santana. "Santana, you in? Or out?"

Santana sighed. "I'm not sure," she said.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in the chair feeling much the same as she felt when she was sitting in a dentist chair. Except for that one occasion when Miss Pillsbury's husband, Carl, was her dentist. That was cool. This wasn't. Brittany felt decidedly uneasy.

She was in a gloomy little room and above her, was a light, much the same as a dentist's light. Around her on the walls, were photos of tattoos on various body parts. It was making her nervous.

The door opened.

"Found you." Santana walked in. Brittany momentarily wondered if she had killed the tattoo man, but there was no blood anywhere, so she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hi," she said.

"So, you're really doing this, huh?"

Brittany crossed her legs at the ankles. "Yep," she said.

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany gently, on the lips.

"You are so sexy to me," Santana whispered. She kissed her again. "I mean, really, _really, _sexy." She traced a line around her face with her finger and then kissed her a third time.

Brittany suddenly felt as if she was floating. Her nerves had disappeared. She grinned.

"You make me feel sexy," she said. She suddenly wished they were home, in bed. "You wanna get out of here?"

Santana frowned. "What?"

Brittany swung her legs off the chair. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home and do some scissoring." She went to grab her bag, but saw Santana was no looking hungrily sexy. More thoughtful. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought…"

"You guys ready?" The tall tattoo artist was standing in the doorway. He looked a bit like a cowboy from an old western. Standing at the saloon door, with the gun, cocked and ready, in his hand. Except he didn't have a cowboy hat on. And he wasn't carrying an actual gun.

"I guess I just decided I liked the idea," Santana said sheepishly. She shrugged. "And I guess I just decided I would get one too."

"Oh," Brittany said.

The tattoo cowboy sauntered towards them, grinning with intent.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are always just a bit of fun. Idea thanks to one of my readers. Happy to take on other ideas, but time is sometimes an issue! Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)


End file.
